SamJess
by WhobieLeah12
Summary: Two parts of a Sam/Jess fic I'm writing. An anon on tumblr asked me to write a oneshot and I had too many ideas at once so I started basically going off on one with headcanons. So to avoid spamming the poor anon I've just put two small parts up. I'll post the whole thing when it's finished ((if I think it's good enough)) Hope you like it and thanks for the ask friend


I don't like stealing. But my day job at the cookie station in the cafeteria sucked and there was a really tempting box of captain crunch on the other end, away from the tills. I could nab it and no one would know. So I unzipped my fortunately baggy jacket and walked over, quickly shoving the box inside and zipping my jacket up again when a familiar voice startled me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I turned around to see Sam laughing at me in confusion.

"Nothing."

"Are you stealing captain crunch?"

"Are you following me again?" I smirked.

"Lemme guess. That's YOUR box."

"Oh come on it was a bad day I said I was sorry, please let it go."

"Alright alright my bad."

"You can have a bowl if you help me sneak it out."

"Done." He walked in front of me. He was at least 6 feet tall, no one would notice my unusually rectangular shaped stomach if he stood in front. The two of us sat in my empty room eating cereal and talking about classes.

"Jessica I swear these are really good." He lifted up my canvas.

"I was supposed to paint roses but they're lame so I painted lillies."

"Lillies are definitely better." He nodded, placing it back down."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I have to paint someone and well, you're not exactly ridiculously ugly."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So could you be my art victim? I mean model. You don't have to sit there as I paint you or anything. Hell you don't even have to be in the same room because I'm aware of what you look like. Plus it's nothing weird. The project is people so I have to paint more than one. So far managed to bribe Kim and Nick with cookies so that's three people on one canvas if you agree to by the next victim."

"Are you sure you can fit me on the canvas?"

"I'll just have to paint you smaller."

"Then sure."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't paint me with a frilly collar, holding a corgie on my lap."

"It's a deal."

Kim walked in to find us sitting on the floor eating cereal.

"Oh. Hey. Errm. Dan right?" She pointed.

"Sam."

"Right that was it. Nice to meet you while I'm sober. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." He quickly answered.

"Anyway I should go." He grabbed my bowl and placed it on top of his, carrying them out.

"Thanks for letting me in your room. See ya Jessica."

"Bye Sam."

He smiled awkwardly at Kim and left.

"You guys didn't have sex on my bed did you?"

"Oh my god no shut up." I threw the cereal box at her.

* * *

><p>"I'll have a box of chocolate chip please." Sam said, standing in the Que and smiling at my ridiculous cookie uniform.<p>

"These run ins are getting ridiculous."

"Hey. If you're making the cookies then I'm definitely buying."

"Here." I smiled, passing him a batch of freshly made cookies.

He gave me a five dollar bill and saluted me with one finger jokingly.

"Wait what are you doing? It's only $3."

"No more stealing captain crunch." He grinned, sitting on the cafeteria table further down.

I finished up ten minutes before the end of lunch and sat opposite him. He was reading a book on pre law and looked up giving me a smile with dimples.

"Nice hat."

"Thank you." I took it off and placed it on his head.

"How were the cookies?" He left the hat on.

"Perfect. Here." He passed me the box.

"Wait. You only ate two."

"Thought you might wanna appreciate your hard work."

"How considerate of you. Thanks Sam. So." I said, taking a bite out of one of my cookies.

"I'm afraid there's only one way to solve this never ending battle between us Winchester."

"And what would that be Moore?"

"We're just gonna have to be friends."

He sighed and nodded.

"It would seem so."

"Hi." I held my hand out.

"I'm Jessica Moore."

"Sam Winchester." He said, shaking my hand.


End file.
